Riku Asakura
|faction =Ultraman |category =Ultramen }}Riku Asakura (朝倉リク Asakura Riku?) is the protagonist of the Ultraman Geed and is the human form of Ultraman Geed. The synthetic son of the infamous Reionic Ultra Ultraman Belial, Riku was born at an unknown point in the Crisis Impact Timeline, and has spent most of his life on Earth unaware of his origins. History Riku is a life form created by Kei Fukuide out of Ultraman Belial's genetic sample. In the form of a baby, he was left at an observatory above their base of operations. After being discovered by the observatory crew, he was named by local administrator Sui Asakura before handing him to the Aizaki family after his wife died, seeing that he alone cannot raise the boy. Riku would subsequently be taken to be cared by the Aizaki family's daughter, Moa as they bonded together towards their liking for Don Shine and growing inspiration to become a hero. As time passes, he eventually moves on to an apartment above his workplace, Galaxy Market and named it as Nebula House. Apart from that, he also sheltered Pega, a homeless Alien Pegassa. On one normal day, Riku, Pega and Haruo survived the attack made by Skull Gomora but left homeless after that. With neither of his friends offered shelter to him, he decided to rest at the local observatory until he was sent down to the underground base by RE.M. and presenting him a set of Riser and Capsules. Knowing of his true nature, Riku took this opportunity to transform into Ultraman Geed for the first time and made his first kill on the same monster that attacked his previous home. His joy however short-lived when discovering his true nature as the son of Crisis Impact's instigator Ultraman Belial. This shakes his will until Eri's possession of Little Star caused her to be targeted by Dada and Skull Gomora again relinquished his will to fight. His encounter with a mysterious girl Laiha Toba, giving her refuge in his new home in exchange for info. Ever since that day, the two cooperated to save nearby Little Star hosts and fighting against monster attacks while at the same time harvesting Ultra Capsules. Riku would also meet Leito Igaguri, the host of his father's nemesis Ultraman Zero who also forms a bond against monster threats. After learning the true nature of Kei Fukuide as Belial's cohort, Riku's curiosity lead him to discover that his purpose of birth: to collect Ultra Capsules for his father. His defeat by Kei and the theft of all but one Capsules left him helpless until he met Sui Asakura, the man who named and looked after him with his Little Star. Not content on leaving Sui (even if he is diagnosed with an incurable disease), the man who named him, Riku gained the Father of Ultra's Capsule and used it with Zero to access Ultraman Geed Magnificent, preparing a counterattack against Kei/Pedanium Zetton while making clear that he would follow his own path. After the battle, Riku regained his Ultra Capsules and regularly visiting Sui until he's cured. In the middle of a fight against Godo Wynn, Geed finally comes face-to-face with his father Belial. Even with Zero's help, Geed's effort to retaliate becomes fruitless and was kidnapped by Chimeraberos as Belial attempted to absorb/corrupt his own son until Laiha Toba and Ultraman King's intervention foiled his plan. Upon escape, Geed brought the whole conflict to Earth and used all of his available forms before seemingly defeating his father for good with Royal Mega-Master. Despite defeating his father, Kei claimed to have inherited Belial's will, as a result, Geed would face monsters summoned from Kei's Kaiju Capsules or even face Kei directly as Belial Fusion Monsters. Belial was revealed to be alive and becomes Belial Atrocious. Geed faced his father again after Zero was almost defeated by Belial, however, Belial was able to overpower his son even in his Royal Mega-Master form until Father of Ultra's arrival allowed him to retreat a while. Soon, Geed returns with his determination and courage, engaged in a heated final battle with his father. He had used nothing short of a miracle to defeat Belial Atrocious, and forced Belial back into his regular Reionics form, and pulled him into a dimensional rift made by his own and Zegan's beam. Geed fought Belial to the end, somehow having Belial's memories transferred to him, and finally understood his father's pain. Despite that, they would not stop fighting and eventually, Geed destroyed Belial for good with his Wrecking Burst. After that, Riku restored King's body and sees him and Father of Ultra departing Earth. Riku would later meet up with his friends and celebrate their victory. Personality Riku is a kind young man, with a relatively strong will. As Geed, he oes he best to protect everyone around him, and holds no hatred towards either his Father or Kei. Forms |-|Primitive= Primitive * Height: 51m * Weight: 41,000 tons * Ability Perimeters ** Grip Strength: 60,000 tons ** Brute Strength: 100,000 tons ** Max Jump Height: 750 meters ** Maximum Running Speed: Mach 2 ** Max Flight Speed: Mach 5.5 Primitive (プリミティブ Purimitibu?) is Geed's default form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. In this form, Geed fights in a similarly wild manner to Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his heart. Techniques: * Wrecking Burst (レッキングバースト Rekkingu Bāsuto?): Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Said to be 700,000 degrees Celsius in temperature, and as shown during the final battle, is roughly equal or possibly even slightly stronger than Belial's Deathcium Ray. Its blue coloring turns red when he is enraged. |-|Solid Burning= Solid Burning * Height: 51m * Weight: 45,000 tons * Ability Perimeters ** Grip Strength: 88,000 tons ** Brute Strength: 150,000 tons ** Max Jump Height: 800 meters ** Maximum Running Speed: Mach 1.8 ** Max Flight Speed: Mach 5 Solid Burning (ソリッドバーニング Soriddo Bāningu?) is Geed's strength form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. In this form, Geed's body is covered in vents through which he can either release steam or shoot fire/energy to boost his attacks. They are also used to attach the Geed Slugger onto either his arm for the Boost Slugger Punch or his leg for the Boost Slugger Kick. Techniques: * Strike Boost (ストライクブースト Sutoraiku Būsuto?): Geed charges his hands with Emerium Energy coated in fire and launches a beam from his fist. Can also be launched at point blank via a rushing punch. Said to be 720,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. * Solar Boost (ソーラブースト Sōra Būsuto?): Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. Said to be 710,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. |-|Acro Smasher= Acro Smasher * Height: 51m * Weight: 35,000 tons * Ability Perimeters ** Grip Strength: 75,000 tons ** Brute Strength: 120,000 tons ** Max Jump Height: 1,100 meters ** Maximum Running Speed: Mach 5 ** Max Flight Speed: Mach 9 Acro Smasher (アクロスマッシャー Akuro Sumasshā?) is Geed's speed form which uses assets of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos. In this form, Geed adopts a passive fighting style and is more agile. Techniques: * Atmos Impact (アトモスインパクト Atomosu Inpakuto?): A non lethal wave beam attack, that only pushes the opponent away. * Smash Moon Healing (スマッシュムーンヒーリング Sumasshu Mūn Hīringu?): A sparkling beam attack that calms monsters, similar to Cosmos' Full Moon Rect. |-|Magnificent= Magnificent * Height: 51m * Weight: 47,000 tons * Ability Perimeters ** Grip Strength: 90,000 tons ** Brute Strength: 152,000 tons ** Max Jump Height: 1,000 meters ** Maximum Running Speed: Mach 4.8 ** Max Flight Speed: Mach 7.7 Magnificent (マグニフィセント Magunifisento?) is Geed's super form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra. In this form, Geed's power exceeds that of both his Solid Burning form and Pedanium Zetton. Techniques: * Big Bustaway (ビッグバスタウェイ Biggu Basutawei?): Geed's L-style beam finisher. Said to be 770,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. * Mega Electric Horn (メガエレクトリックホーン Mega Erekutorikku Hōn?): Geed fires a stream of electricity out of both of his Ultra Horns, colored blue and green. |-|Royal Mega Master= Royal Mega Master * Height: 51m * Weight: 48,000 tons * Ability Perimeters ** Grip Strength: 90,000 tons ** Brute Strength: 160,000 tons ** Max Jump Height: 1,000 meters ** Maximum Running Speed: Mach 4.8 ** Max Flight Speed: Mach 7.7 Royal Mega-Master (ロイヤルメガマスター Roiyaru Mega-Masutā?) is one of Geed's most powerful Fusion Rise forms, which uses assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial. It is also the last form he used to battle Fukuide Kei. Techniques: * Royal End (ロイヤルエンド Roiyaru Endo?): Activated by scanning the crossguard part via the Riser and swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Geed can fire a golden beam from the King Sword. This beam can be charged to full power, which is used to destroy the evolved Pedanium Zetton. Said to be 1.9 million degrees Celsius in temperature. * Brothers Shield (ブラザーズシールド Burazāzu Shīrudo?): Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. In its outer rings, it has the Ultra Brothers' respective Ultra Signs and M78 text reading "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", which translates to "Ultra 6 Brothers". King's insignia is in the middle. Trivia * Riku shares his family name with another character that belongs to Tengen, Takeshi Asakura. Category:Kaijin Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)